


Michael In The Lavatory

by eightmelodies



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst and Humor, Don't Read This, Forgive Me, I wrote this instead of updating my other story, Other, ahem, this is a crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightmelodies/pseuds/eightmelodies
Summary: Shit goes down at Jake Dillinger’s Halloween party.





	Michael In The Lavatory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex__trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex__trash/gifts).



> Wow look I wrote this instead of updating my other story.
> 
> Let me shitpost, okay?

 

**THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING. DON’T READ THIS SHITPOST.**

 

 

**WELP, THERE’S NO TURNING BACK NOW.**

 

**—**

 

_*soft piano music plays*_

 

 

I am currently occupying a lavatory, at the largest social gathering of invited guests and friends of the autumnal season.

 

I could dwell here for a while longer, or cease to be visible to others both in the sense of being invisible to the human eye and in an existential sense, and no individual would take care to even notice my absence.

 

I’m a “creeper” occupying a lavatory, because my presumed best friend of twelve years abandoned me and left me here by myself, but I would much rather isolate myself in this room and pretend to urinate than stand amidst a large group of young drunken individuals or view text messages that I have received on my cellular device.

 

My life felt rather satisfactory when I was part of a duo consisting of my friend and myself. Now through means which are entirely out of my control, the person whom I considered to be my other half is no longer beside me.

 

Currently, I am now

 

Michael in the lavatory,

Michael in the lavatory at a social gathering of invited guests and friends.

 

I fail to remember how long it has been since the last time I was alone.

 

I am Michael in the lavatory,

Michael in the lavatory at a social gathering of invited guests and friends.

 

No, whoever is currently knocking frantically on the door is prohibited from entering!

 

I am stalling in this room, until the celebration ends and it is time to return home, and I am picking at the concrete material between the tiles of the floor as I quietly mourn over the events prior to this. I am just Michael, who you have never had the opportunity of meeting personally and are therefore unfamiliar with, Michael, who is embracing the fact that he is completely alone,

 

Michael in the lavatory completely isolated from all forms of human contact.

Completely isolated from all forms of human contact.

 

I am keeping myself concealed from people, but the person who was my presumed best friend of twelve years is currently amidst the vast crowd of teenagers that make up this social gathering, and he is failing to acknowledge all of the events and memories prior to this moment.

 

The human mind has a tendency of forgetting important events and details, and soon I will be substituted for an individual who is more charismatic and therefore better than me.

 

And now I am able to hear a teenage female, who is currently intoxicated and in a drunk state of mind, belt out lyrics to Whitney Houston’s hit song, “I Want To Dance With Somebody”, and in a metaphorical sense, my heart sinks, and the feeling of it makes me contemplate the situation that I am currently trapped in, and my best friend and I will no longer be able to ridicule drunken teenage girls anymore.

 

I am just Michael in a lavatory,

Michael in a lavatory at a social gathering of invited guests and friends,

 

I resent the earlier consumption of multiple alcoholic beverages.

 

Michael in a lavatory,

Michael in a lavatory at a social gathering of invited guests and friends,

 

I struggle to stifle back tears threatening to spill as the pain of the situation sets in.

 

I will continue to linger here, until my face is no longer covered in tear stains, or I will just put the blame on the drug known as cannibis or something irritating my red, puffy eyes,

 

I am just Michael, who you have never had the opportunity of meeting personally and are therefore unfamiliar with, Michael, who is embracing the fact that he is completely alone,

 

Michael in the lavatory completely isolated from all forms of human contact.

Completely isolated from all forms of human contact.

 

_*Onomatopoeia word for the sound that is made when the human hand comes into contact with a door x4*_

 

The individuals outside of the room are going to start to raise their voice towards me soon.

 

* _Onomatopoeia word for the sound that is made when the human hand comes into contact with a door x4*_

 

“Oh hell yeah”, I will be out of the lavatory shortly.

 

* _Onomatopoeia word for the sound that is made when the human hand comes into contact with a door x4*_

 

It is rather inconvenient that you abandoned me here and left me isolated from everybody else.

 

* _Onomatopoeia word for the sound that is made when the human hand comes into contact with a door x4*_

 

Here in a setting that commonly triggers anxiety in teenagers, and is of course met with distaste from the introverted.

 

* _Onomatopoeia word for the sound that is made when an object comes into contact with a metal surface x4*_

 

I am currently experiencing the symptoms that are common with GAD (Generalized Anxiety Disorder) which include, but are not limited to: rapid heartbeat and tightness of the chest.

 

* _The o_ _nomatopoeia word BANG, which has gained a multitude of definitions over the years and is up to you to interpret correctly x4*_

 

I resent the decision I have made about attending this social gathering.

 

* _Onomatopoeia word for the sound that is made when an object comes into contact with water x4*_

 

I haphazardly throw some water into my face to clear up the puffiness of my eyes, and suddenly, I muster the courage to exit the room, I walk over to the door to reply to the individual who was knocking, but the knocking has ceased, and I am unable to hear it anymore.

 

And I am unable to refrain from longing after a time before this.

 

I gaze upon my appearance in the mirror, and the realization of the present sets in, and I cannot oppose the fact that I am- *fucking chokes*

 

at a social gathering of invited guests and friends,

 

Have you ever seen anything that has invoked this many strong feelings of pity and misery?

 

* _soft wistful humming_ *

 

at a social gathering of invited guests and friends,

 

this appears to be a night that is to never be spoken of in my presence again due to the negative emotions I associate with it.

 

I wish I had never attended this gathering and instead kept myself at my home in my bed, leaving cable pornography on the television for my viewing pleasure, or I wish that I had ceased living or was never birthed. 

 

I am just Michael, who is an individual usually left alone, and due to said loneliness, must be associated with having a drug addiction. He drives in a Chrysler PT Cruiser, Jesus, he is extremely uncool. Michael, who is embracing the fact that he is completely alone, Michael, who you think you have come into contact with previously, but in reality you have never had the opportunity of meeting personally and are therefore unfamiliar with, 

 

Michael in the lavatory completely isolated from all forms of human contact.

 

Completely isolated from all forms of human contact.

 

**COMPLETELY ISOLATED FROM ALL FORMS OF HUMAN CONTACT.**

 

And all you may refer to me by is my name because it is the little information about myself given to you, with sarcasm I state how wonderful this party is, and I express my delight at attending.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck why did I write this.


End file.
